Problem: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{3k - 4}{4k + 9} = 3$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4k + 9$ $ -(3k - 4) = 3(4k + 9) $ $-3k + 4 = 12k + 27$ $4 = 15k + 27$ $-23 = 15k$ $15k = -23$ $k = -\dfrac{23}{15}$